The present invention relates to a transfer machine composed of a transferring positioning table to position transferred workpieces and a plurality of working units, and it especially relates to the working units having sliding devices for positioning a tool and a numerical control system for driving it in every said working unit of said transfer machine.
Conventionally, in general transfer machine, changing & adjusting the relative positions between jig plates holding workpieces thereon and a working unit is carried out by replacing said jig plates or positioning base plates of said working units or operating position adjusting devices of the working units by hand. As mentioned above, the conventional operations of positional changes or adjustments are very troublesome, especially in the transfer machine having a large number of working units and performing frequently operations to change tool arrangements for other kind of working (hereafter this operation is called only "tooling change") is practically very difficult.
But, recently, by numerical controlling the cutting infeed driving system of every working unit, the so-called NC-transfer machine able to obtain an optical working locus will be developing and thereby will cope with the above tooling change by a simple program-change. However, the driving and controlling systems thereof will become very large and complicated due to controlling numerically the cutting infeed system of every working unit and plan high speed driving thereof.